


Colors

by kimfairybjb



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimfairybjb/pseuds/kimfairybjb
Summary: Basing it off of @heyyfi 's twitter post.Hanbin sees the world in different colors now and Bobby feels distant to him.Bobby used to set boundaries but with Hanbin's distance... did he finally break them down?@heyyfi"Does he whisper to you how the world changes when you put those sunglasses on and you wanna know if it's true?"





	Colors

The sky has always been blue. Just like the lakes, the rivers and the oceans. It was always that soothing color that covered the sky. The color only turned lighter when the sun stood and darker when the moon rises. Nevertheless it maintained its aquatic color, blue throughout the day and night.

But ever since those sunglasses made its way to Hanbin's eyes, there was something different with the way he perceived his surroundings. There was a difference with how he looked at people, a difference of how he appreciated the scenery and a difference with how he smiled at Bobby.

Bobby was known to be the least in the group who'd want to be associated with Hanbin's skinship. Heck, he hated it. He's stated it time and time again but no matter how many times he repeated it, Hanbin never fails to break his boundary and successfully hold him in his arms.

But there was something different with how Hanbin was acting lately. His songs became lovelier, his energy became softer and his smile... his smile was something that kept Bobby on his toes. That smile was so different that it made Bobby confused.

 

The sky has always been blue.

 

But ever since Hanbin got a hold of those colored sunglasses he's never stopped using them. He's seen the world in a different perspective and yet Bobby should've been contented with it.

The skinship they shared lessened, the interactions that Hanbin initiated faded and the smiles that Hanbin used to show changed.

 

They weren't the same loving smiles he delivered when his eyes weren't covered. No. He had a smile that made people's day brighter. A smile that spread out to people making them feel better. A smile that was so contagious... even Bobby felt the desire to see it. He misses it.

There was a difference in Hanbin and Bobby noticed it. Small things at first, like his smile, the brightness in his face and the glare he held also faded. From those small things, he noticed how Hanbin has been giving him space, as if now he's respecting his boundaries after years of breaking it. Bobby felt conscious about it, unsure whether he misses the contact they each shared or if he was sad that Hanbin hasn't been paying much attention to him. Bobby's been scowling more lately and the members noticed it. He wasn't one to show off his emotions on his face easily. But it was leaking out and he can't stop it.

 

"Bobby-hyung... are you alright...?" Bobby heard a sweet voice ask him. He turned to see a concerned Donghyuk, he reached out to his hyung's shoulder and Bobby just nodded.

"I'm fine. It's just... I was just thinking so my brain's... fried." Bobby excused before seeing Donghyuk raise his brows. Did he really think the younger would believe that lame excuse?

"No, seriously. That's..." Donghyuk stuttered. He didn't even know what to say since Bobby made it sound like he didn't want to talk.

"If you need someone to listen, I'm just here hyung." Donghyuk offered and Bobby just smiled.

"Sure... I'll... remember that." Bobby answered before Donghyuk let him go.

 

 

Entering his room, Bobby lied on his bed to think things through. Why was he even on edge lately? And why does he keep on thinking about Hanbin? Of all the people in the world to think about, it had to be Hanbin.

He grabbed one of his pillows to hug it before turning to his side and looking at his room. Maybe he just needs to do something else to clear his mind. Maybe this was just stress piling up. Yeah. Maybe.

Turning on his PC, he clicked away on his mouse even before the screen loaded. He thought games would make a perfect stress reliever. He hasn't played in a while and he knows it'll help ease the turmoil that's bothering his mind.

Screaming away and killing his enemies in-game did help Bobby clear his mind. He had managed to relax after struggling for a while. He leaned back on his chair before looking at the ceiling. A blank page. He hoped he could wipe everything clean again to start all over. And he will, he just needs a bit of time to gather his thoughts about the real issue.

 

 

Why was he conflicted about Hanbin?

 

 

This question was what he wanted to know about. Questions kept popping up on after the other but he knows the main issue was that main question. He needed to know.

Pulling himself up from his chair, he marched right out from his room to get to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and experienced a bit of a black out. He sighed before closing the fridge and grabbing a glass to get water. He took wrinkled his forehead to resume his inner monologue but his thirst hasn't been quenched. Just as he drank another glass of water, Jinhwan entered the kitchen with a face mask on, surprising Bobby and making him spit his water on Jinhwan.

"Yah! What's wrong with you??" Jinhwan screamed.

"Why would you suddenly come out here looking like that?!" Bobby screamed back, wiping the water from his lips with the back of his hand.

"Aish..." Jinhwan just hissed, grabbing paper towels to wipe himself. The irritation was obvious even though he had a face mask on.

"Seriously, if you have things in your mind... it's better to talk about it than doing all of this." Jinhwan said, motioning around.

"I didn't even do anything!" Bobby fought back, but Jinhwan just crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You brought out the frozen goods, the kimchi and the beer cans from the fridge without realizing it again. I know you have problems when you do this kind of thing." Jinhwan said, patting his hand on top of the kimchi container as well as the beer cans.

 

Bobby looked at the counter and realized that stuff were there. He didn't really notice it but he actually brought out everything a while ago before shifting his objective and grabbing a glass to get water.

 

"I..." Bobby was supposed to say something but Jinhwan already hit his arm.

"Stop making excuses and put all of this back. Once you're done come to my room and let's talk." Jinhwan said, the authority in his voice was apparent and Bobby knew he needed to go or else he's dead.

 

 

Bobby didn't really want to talk to Jinhwan about any of this. But Jinhwan was the only one who'd understand. What with him and all his experiences. Bobby was sure that Jinhwan had his fair share of problems but he always manages to overcome everything – even though he did it alone.

Bobby sighed before finally knocking on the door to Jinhwan's room. No sound from the other side but he still twisted the knob open to see Jinhwan sitting on the bed with his phone on his hand.

"Took you long enough." Jinhwan said, the face mask was long gone and the expression on his face changed to a serious one. He put his phone on his night stand before patting the space beside him. Bobby trudged towards him before sitting down. He grunted before lying his back on the bed and grabbing Jinhwan's pillow.

"What's it about?" Jinhwan asked, as if knowing what's going on.

"It's just... I keep thinking about how much Hanbin changed." Bobby said, looking at the ceiling and concentrating on the light.

"Ah..." Jinhwan nodded. He followed Bobby and lied down the bed just beside the latter. He stared at the ceiling before asking "He has, hasn't he...?" Jinhwan said, as if knowing what Bobby means.

"It's just weird... seeing him..." Bobby paused, unsure what to say. "Seeing him... away from me." Bobby finally continued. Jinhwan glanced at him before scoffing. "I hate skinship." Jinhwan suddenly said which made Bobby turn his head.

"You always said that... Who knew you actually liked his?" Jinhwan said, smiling at Bobby.

"Why am I even thinking of Hanbin?" Bobby asked, he looked so unsure that it made Jinhwan chuckle.

"That's not something I can help with. That's a question you ask yourself. Why ARE you thinking of Hanbin?" Jinhwan asked, raising his brows.

"He changed." Bobby simply answered.

"He did. But what's it to you?" Jinhwan asked.

"What's it to me, huh?" Bobby asked, looking back at the ceiling before sighing.

"Are you worried that he changed? Or are you confused because he changed?" Jinhwan asked, as if narrowing Bobby's options.

"I'm... confused. He changed all of a sudden that it's... confusing." Bobby said, still staring at the ceiling and tightening his hug on the pillow.

"What specific change confuses you?" Jinhwan asked, this time holding on to Bobby's hair to play with it.

"Well... he... he just... he doesn't smile like he used to. He looks different. He acts different. He's... I feel like he's so far away." Bobby said, looking at Jinhwan again.

Jinhwan raised his brows in agreement. "He changed a lot. He wanted to. He didn't want to stay stagnant. He wanted to improve. He wanted to be better. And he wanted to fit in better." Jinhwan said, looking at Bobby's hair that he was playing with.

 

"Do you... like Hanbin?" Jinhwan suddenly said as their eyes locked into each other.

 

The silence made Bobby feel even more conscious of his heart beat. He felt it hammering inside his chest. Jinhwan asked it so casually into the conversation that he didn't know how to react. His mind was already in a turmoil but he didn't know his heart could also mix in with that storm. Bobby felt helpless at that moment that staring into Jinhwan's eyes made him even more confused.

Bobby pulled Jinhwan's pillow resting on his chest and he covered his face with it. He shouted "Ah I don't knoooowww!!" into the pillow.

Jinhwan chuckled before letting go of Bobby's hair and placing his hand on his tummy. "Well... that's for you to find out isn't it?" Jinhwan said before he finally sat back up and pulling the pillow away from Bobby's face.

"And stop doing that. I don't want your smell on my pillow again." Jinhwan said, scowling at Bobby.

"Hyung... Why did I even talk to you?" Bobby said.

"Because you're too dumb about your own feelings sometimes. Just trust me on this one. Think about my last question." Jinhwan said, before finally pushing Bobby to get out of his room. Just when Jinhwan was pushing Bobby to leave his room, his door suddenly opened and in came...

 

"Jinan-hyung have you seen... Bobby..." Hanbin stuttered the moment he saw the two together. Jinhwan was almost on top of Bobby while Bobby was holding Jinhwan's wrists. "Ah... is this a bad time?" Hanbin asked but the two immediately separated, or to be more accurate – Bobby pushed Jinhwan away from him when he stood up.

"Ah I was just hanging out with Jinan-hyung. Did you need me?" Bobby said, smiling at Hanbin.

"Mm... I was gonna ask about the album." Hanbin said and Bobby immediately went to his side to slide his arm over his shoulders. "Sure, ask away!" Bobby cheerfully said, leaving Jinhwan's room with Hanbin and missing the smirk that formed on their hyung's face.

 

 

The two headed to the studio to work on the album that they were collaborating about. Bobby hasn't been with Hanbin lately and with Jinhwan's last question he's suddenly conscious about everything. He noticed the little things that he did for Hanbin. Even the tone he used, the way his body moved closer and especially the way he saw Hanbin as a man.

 

"Bobby-hyung... are you listening?" Hanbin asked, breaking Bobby's thoughts.

"Mm. I was. Sorry I just keep getting distracted." Bobby said.

Hanbin raised his brows. "Distracted? With what?" Hanbin asked, looking around the studio especially behind him thinking that Bobby saw something that he didn't.

What distracted Bobby? Of course it was none other than Hanbin but Bobby couldn't say it to his face. It would be too weird. Especially since he's unsure of how Hanbin had changed recently. He quickly looked for something to say when he noticed the colored sunglass on Hanbin's head.

"You're still wearing that on your head?" Bobby blurted out by accident. "Ah, sorry." Bobby immediately said, covering his mouth.

"Head?" Hanbin asked innocently before patting his head and gasping. "Ahhh... this." Hanbin said, grabbing the sunglasses on his head and looking at it. "Ah, I must've forgotten to take it off." Hanbin reasoned, presenting his pearly whites to Bobby who just smiled back.

"You've been using those a lot lately." Bobby said, pointing at the sunglasses.

Hanbin looked at it, playing with it a bit before he looked at Bobby. "Do you know the sky could turn into a different color?" Hanbin said.

"Well... I mean it does change briefly to orange right? When it's sunset and sunrise?" Bobby answered and Hanbin nodded. "Yeah... But when you wear these everything around you just seems different. Like looking at a whole different world. The same places feel like they're different. And even when you look at the same people, they... they're different." Hanbin said, pausing at the end as he looked at Bobby.

"It's just me though. I mean... I get to see it differently now." Hanbin said, the embarrassment was evident in his voice and he didn't want to embarrass himself further in front of bobby so he was about to put the sunglasses away when Bobby held it.

Hanbin's eyes widened when Bobby reached for the sunglasses. He looked at Bobby's hand before looking at him. Bobby presented his eye smiles that eased Hanbin's worry. "I get it." Bobby said. It was only a few words but Hanbin felt the comfort in them. A smile escaped Hanbin's lips before looking back at Bobby's hand.

"Do you... wanna try it on?" Hanbin asked, passing his thumb on Bobby's pinky finger. The older shifted his hand and moved it on top of Hanbin's hand.

"Sure." Bobby answered before moving his face forward so Hanbin can put the sunglasses on him. Hanbin was surprised to see this much initiation from Bobby but he didn't hesitate and put the sunglasses on Bobby's. That split moment that they shared made him smile widely. This was something new to him, Bobby initiating something with him.

"You know what... you're right." Bobby said, looking around with the colored sunglasses on. "Things do change. People change too." Bobby said, looking directly at Hanbin.

There was a comfortable silence between the two. There they were, staring at each other without a care in the world. Just the two of them, eyes locked to each other and Hanbin showing the different color his new world to Bobby.

At the back of Bobby's mind, he suddenly remembered Jinhwan's voice.

"Do you... like Hanbin?"

Bobby couldn't help but smile. He finally realized it.

"I guess... I do." Bobby whispered.

 

 

\--- --- ---

Hello again everyone!

I'm presenting you with my first DoubleB fic. haha. I seriously had this inspiration strike when I saw @heyyfi's tweet so I asked them if I can write it and they agreed. I wanted to make sure that I got their permission instead of just writing it since I think this is fully their idea and intellectual property. 

I hope you guys liked it. Thank you so much for reading it!

 

-fairykim


End file.
